tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zugurosh
}|GetValue= } | name = Zugurosh | hp = 95000 | exp = 10000 | ratio = 0.105 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-816+), Life Drain (0-468+), Death Beam (0-500), Death Ball (0-72+), Fire Ball (Burns you 10 Hitpoints per turn), Mana Draining Splash Ball (0-196+), Invisibility, Self-Healing (Quite often). | maxdmg = 1866+ | immunities = Paralysis, Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100%? | holyDmgMod = 70% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 70% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 75% | earthDmgMod = 60% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | sounds = "You will run out of resources soon enough!"; "One little mistake and your all are mine!"; "I sense your strength fading!"; "I know you will show a weakness!"; "Your fear will make you prone to mistakes!". | behavior = Zugurosh runs on very low health. | notes = He is a Ruthless Seven Servant and you must defeat him in order to proceed The Inquisition Quest. Despite his might, the demon known as Zugurosh is a coward. And he would be the first to admit that - if he were threatened enough. Zugurosh spent a good part of his past hiding from real and assumed enemies. Seeking for protection, he joined the ranks of The Ruthless Seven soon after they had established themselves as the mightiest of all surviving cabals. Though he is quick on the uptake, his cowardice prevented him from gaining any significant power until his paranoia helped him to discover a treachery in the ranks of The Ruthless Seven Minions. This granted him the attention of his dark masters and a rather high position in their ranks that only resulted in intensifying his fears. Zugurosh prefers to be a living coward than a dead hero. Ironically his cowardice and paranoia made him a valuable tool for The Ruthless Seven who entrusted him with several safety measures for their numerous operations. Assuming enemies and betrayal everywhere, Zugurosh is responsible for some of the most important and essential safety measures of The Ruthless Seven. He has a rather unique network of bribed and threatened informants. Though treachery and backstabbing is quite common among demons, this kind of controlled betrayal on a grand scale is a rather unusual concept for their race, and so far it works quite well. Zugurosh hates every fair fight, and he ensures that things are in his favour before he makes his move. He enjoys to prey upon helpless victims and loves nothing more than cheap victories using deceit, traps and ambushes. Since demons do not mind much about such tactics, Zugurosh is quite respected by his kind. | location = Teleporter after The Sunken Caves. | strategy = It would be very wise to trap this boss as he retargets very frequently to the nearest creature. The best way would to use Wild Growth by a Druid so you can still shoot the boss and heal the blocker, and they stay longer than Magic Walls. If possible, try to ensure the main blocker is not hit by the towers since they reduce from 85% to 100% of his/her Shielding. This can be done by putting shooters or Summoned Creatures close to the pillars since they target the nearest player. Summoning Fire Devils or Fire Elementals to help deal damage with a few mages would be wise if he is trapped, as he has an immense amount of health. The more firepower the better to take down this "healthy" demon. Note: If you wish to hunt this boss, without having to backtrack through miles of enemies, you can stand at the far west of the room and he WILL respawn. The respawn is terribly slow however, taking between 5 to 15 minutes depending on your world, but nothing in the room actually hurts you to just stand there. | loot = 0-182 gp, 0-28 Platinum Coin, 0-30 Talons, 0-10 Soul Orb, 0-9 Yellow Piece of Cloth, 0-9 Brown Piece of Cloth, Rusty Armor (Rare), 0-10 White Piece of Cloth, 0-10 Blue Piece of Cloth, 0-8 Green Piece of Cloth, 0-10 Red Piece of Cloth, Rusty Legs (Rare), Gold Ingot, Great Spirit Potion, Silver Brooch, Ultimate Health Potion, 0-11 Black Pearl, 0-7 Small Saphire, 0-8 Onyx Arrow, Boots of Haste, Steel Boots, Stone Skin Amulet, Amulet of Loss, Great Mana Potion, 0-2 Great Health Potion, Jewel Case, Demon Horn, Golden Boots (very rare), Demonic Essence (always). }}